falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
National Guard training yard
|footer = }} The National Guard training yard is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 294: "Two hundred years ago, the National Guard was in higher demand than ever before. This facility was expanded just prior to the bombs falling. Currently, this location has recently been visited by the Brotherhood of Steel; they used this location to house and repair Power Armor." Layout The National Guard training yard is a multi-building compound which served as a training facility and armory for the Massachusetts National Guard before the war. There are few accessible buildings, and the facility is filled with feral ghouls and turrets. Buildings * National Guard armory * National Guard barracks * National Guard recruitment office Notable loot * National Guard officer's password - Upstairs in the recruitment office, in a desk. Unlocks terminal on first floor and opens door to barracks and armory. * Stealth Boy - On the second floor of the barracks. At the top of the stairs, go straight to the end of the hallway and enter the room with a large hole in the floor on your left. The Stealth boy is on the shelf to the left of the yellow wooden crate. * U.S. Covert Operations Manual #8 - On a table in the cafeteria of the barracks, near a cooler. * 2 power armor suits ** On the western outskirts of the yard is a pile of large shipping crates. Inside one of them is a leveled full suit of power armor behind an expert locked security gate. ** Inside the armory, behind the terminal-locked door. Leveled with a variable number of pieces. * 2 Vault-Tec lunchboxes ** Behind/inside the curved desk at the far end of the main room in the recruitment building. ** Inside the National Guard armory in the power armor room on the far left wall on top of the cabinet near a toolbox. * Flight helmet - Next to a sleeping bag in the southwest corner of the main room in the National Guard recruitment office. Related quests * The Silver Shroud: Upon killing one of the many people who have harmed the Commonwealth, the "Silver Shroud" may, optionally, assassinate Shelly Tiller. * The Lost Patrol: After discovering a distress signal, the Sole Survivor will find a fallen Brotherhood member. * Ghoul Problem: Ghouls are becoming a problem for the settlers, it's up to the Sole Survivor to deal with them. Notes * In the main building of the yard there's a large number of ghouls and a glowing one. * Around the main building there are a few sentry turrets; upon picking the master leveled lock or hacking the storage terminal to the armory a sentry bot will come out and attack. * On the front sign, the training yard hosted the 1st battalion, 101st Field Artillery Regiment. It is a real life unit of the Massachusetts Army National Guard. * This is a common site for radiant quests, mostly ghoul hunting quests. * Behind the training yard to the north is a military obstacle course. Inside one of the corrugated metal pipes is a duffel bag containing random weapons and ammo. Appearances The National Guard training yard appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs Some of the feral ghouls inside of the buildings may be inexplicably non-hostile, even without rank 3 of the Ghoulish perk. Gallery Fo4nationalguardtrainingyard.png|Exterior FO4 National Guard training yard desk.png|Desk with the National Guard officer's password FO4 National Guard COM.jpg|U.S. Covert Operations Manual FO4 Stealth Boy in National Guard Training Yard.png|Stealth Boy FO4 National Guard training yard green bag.png|Duffle bag on the obstacle course FO4 National Guard training yard mine.png|Mine near the bunker FO4 National Guard training yard frontoffice.png|Ammo box in front of the office FO4 National Guard training yard into recruitment office.png|Terminal accessing the barracks FO4 National Guard training yard room.png|Terminal on the second floor of the barracks FO4 National Guard training yard Power armor.png|Container with full power armor FO4 MPW National Guard.png|Municipal Plutonium Well Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations es:Campo de entrenamiento de la Guardia Nacional ru:Тренировочная площадка Национальной гвардии uk:Тренувальний майданчик Національної гвардії zh:國民警衛隊訓練場